roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
WA2000
}} The WA2000 is a German Sniper Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 200 or can be purchased with credits. History The Walther WA 2000 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle designed by German firearms producer Walther in the late 1970s and 1980s. It was designed in response to the 1972 Munich Summer Olympics massacre for the West German police, who lacked a sufficient weapon capable of long range precision. The WA 2000 was in competition with the Heckler and Koch PSG-1, a sniper rifle based on the G3 battle rifle which was also made in response to the massacre. The PSG-1 would eventually lead to the MSG90 variant, a more militarized version of the rifle. The design of the WA 2000 is that of a bullpup configuration, allowing for an overall shorter weapon than a conventional rifle but retain the barrel length of one. The WA 2000 was primarily chambered for the .300 Winchester Magnum cartridge, although was also availabe in 7.62×51mm NATO and 7.5×55mm Swiss. The weapon was also produced in two variants; first and second generation models. The first sports a 'can' type flash suppressor and the second has a hybrid flash hider/compensator. Production only lasted from 1982 to 1988 due to the weapon's very high producton costs, which heavily lowered sale numbers. It never saw adoption by either police or military force due to its high cost, but also not being a sturdy enough design for military combat. Due to the high costs, less than 200 examples were made, making any surviving example of the WA2000 command a high premium due to its rarity and uniqueness - anywhere between USD $40,000 and USD $80,000.[1] In-Game General Information The WA2000 acts much like a mix of the Dragunov SVDS and the Dragunov SVU, all three being semi-automatic, along with having a faster firerate than the SVDS, and better damage than the SVU. Muzzle velocity is high—at 2850 studs per second, tied with the TRG-42, being second best in-class. Furthermore, it can quickly output one-shot kills (1SK) due to its ability to 1SK to the head at all ranges, and at 90 RPM, however, this can quickly deplete its small magazine capacity of six rounds. Usage & Tactics The WA2000 is viable at long range, enough to counter most bolt-action rifles. The high muzzle velocity, along with the 1SK to the head, rivals some of the more powerful rifles, however, its rate of fire (RoF) also allows it to stay effective in close quarter combat. Unfortunately, when going up against anti-materiel snipers, such as the BFG 50 and the Hecate II, it boils down to who can get the first shot in, and if the WA2000 user can get a headshot—if not, it can be quite difficult to recover, due to the higher minimum damage of bolt-actions. If the user is forced into a medium range firefight, the best option is to engage the enemy at such ranges, unlike most bolt action sniper rifles. The slow mobility of the rifle makes it hard to retreat to a farther distance before being shot down by the enemy. Despite the harsh recoil of the rifle, hitting the enemy in the torso or limbs and following it up with another body shot is surprisingly quick. Scoping in and out after each shot like a bolt action negates some of the recoil, reduces tunnel vision, and regains steady time. All while still being faster than all the other bolt action sniper rifles. The WA2000 takes well to most attachments. Unlike bolt-action rifles, grips and barrel attachments other than suppressors are relevant. This means that a muzzle attachment can help when trying to fire quickly. Grips are also relevant as well, as most of them can assist with recoil control in aimed fire. Otherwise, a laser is a simple and effective option. Optics are down to the user's preference. The 10x magnified default scope serves as an applicable and useful optic for typical sniping playstyles, offering good long range capabilities. However, it also does increase the recoil felt by the user, making lower magnification optics more useful for those seeking to decrease the kick of the weapon. Furthermore, the semi-automatic nature of the WA2000 also makes it more useable in CQC and medium range fire fights. Conclusion The WA2000 is a long range, semi-automatic sniper rifle, placed between the two Dragunovs in terms of statistics. Furthermore, with superior RoF and muzzle velocity, it can go up against bolt-action rifles without too much trouble. However, the WA2000 lacks the ability to 1SK in close-quarters-combat (CQC), losing out to most other bolt-actions in that aspect. It is also sluggish to move around with, and its recoil somewhat hard to manage. Pros & Cons Pros: * Semi-automatic—no unscoping required. * Second fastest RoF in class. * Relatively fast tactical reload time. * Clean and unobtrusive default scope reticle. * Above average muzzle velocity, especially for a semi-automatic sniper rifle. Cons: * Harsh recoil while scoped—mitigated with low zoom optics. * Lower than average damage. * Very short maximum range. * No 1SK to the torso. * Low magazine size for a semi-automatic sniper rifle. * Relatively long empty reload time. Trivia * The WA2000 has a unusable integral bipod, similar to the one seen on the FAMAS. ** Unusually for a bipod, it is mounted above the barrel. * When the Canted Iron Sight is attached to the WA2000, the middle section of the front split post does not appear, likely due to a rendering or a design glitch. * The WA2000 has been seen in popular culture. ** It was used by James Bond in the opening sequence of The Living Daylights. The quote in the description comes from the same movie. ** It is also associated with Agent 47 from the Hitman series, as it is his sniper rifle of choice. References 1 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walther_WA_2000 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Primary Weapons